This invention relates to an installation assembly used for supporting fixtures such as a molded laundry tub. The assembly of the type described also serves to space the laundry tub a predetermined distance from the wall to which it is secured to accommodate service pipes and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a fixture installation assembly having a pair of side panels adapted to hang substantially vertically from a supportive member attached to the wall, and a bottom panel secured between the lower ends of the side panels to space the fixture a predetermined distance from the wall.
Conventional installation assemblies suffer from numerous drawbacks and deficiencies which tend to limit their desirability and use. For example, some installation assemblies of the prior art require that the supportive bracket, the side panels and the bottom panel be pre-assembled, and then attached as a unit to the wall. This can be both cumbersome and time-consuming. Other assemblies of the prior art provide a supportive bracket to be separately attached to the wall, and an integral side panel-bottom panel combination which is then secured to the supportive member. It can be readily appreciated, however, that this arrangement prevents the side panels and bottom panel from being broken down for shipment, thereby increasing the expense of packaging the assembly, and making the handling thereof more difficult. Still other prior art assemblies use separate side and bottom panels which must be secured together with screws, bolts, and the like during installation. Though this obviates some of the problems in packaging and handling mentioned hereinbefore, it requires a certain amount of time, skill and effort to put the panels together.
It is thus a primary object of the invention to provide an improved fixture installation assembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved fixture installation assembly which can be put together in minimal time with minimal skill and effort.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved fixture installation assembly in which certain components can be put together without tools, and without the use of screws, bolts and the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved method for assembling a fixture installation assembly of the type described.